Digimon Gang
by SNESWolf21
Summary: In the peaceful Chaos World in a land called Olimar Land, a new evil is appearing form a anow world called the Digital World, Fred and his gang of heroes must team up with new digimon partners and save both Olimar Land and the Digital World.
1. Chapter 1 The Digimon is in town

In Digimon Gang, Fred's evil arch-nemesis Kandora The Neon Witch escaped for the future's Prison, and she has joined forces with a mysterious foe named Lucemon, Fred and his gang of heroes obtain Digivices (from Season 2) and join forces with a group of creatures from another world Called Digimon who become their partners. Now Fred, his gang and their Digimon must defend Olimar Land from the Neon Witch and Lucemon as they try to collect the Data Cards need to free Lucemon.

Fred Jasper: The leader of the Jasper Gang, and hated arch-nemesis to the Neon Witch of Nectora. Fred is a kind and caring learder who is ready to defeat the forces of evil and bring piece to the whole world.  
Age:17  
Species: Fox  
Digivice (D-3): Purple  
Crest: Courage  
Partner: Gaomon

Crystal Jasper: Fred's teenage tomboy sister who is two ages younger then him and she is Fred's second in command of the gang, she has a kind to her family, friends, and allies and is never afraid to show off her tomboy side to her enemies.  
Age: 15  
Species: Fox  
Digivice (D-3): Yellow  
Crest: Kindness  
Partner: Agumon

Blake Silver: One of Fred's friends who is from Ice Country Island, and a member of the Jasper Gang who helps defend Olimar Land from Kandora the Neon Witch. Blake is a bodybuilder who also keeps the leftover blubber stored under his big muscles.  
Age: 17  
Species: Polar Bear  
Digivice (D-3): Blue  
Crest: Friendship  
Partner: Monodramon

Mindy O'Donnell : One of the human twins, she the female in the gang, who not only has good beautiful looks, but is the genesis of the gang who uses her smarts and knowledge of science and technology to help out. She has a crush on Fred but has a hard time telling Fred the truth about her feelings fearing he will reject her.  
Age: 16  
Species: Human  
Digivice (D-3): Sky Blue  
Crest: Knowledge  
Partner: Lunamon

Ralph Johnson: Fred's Childhood friend who always has fred's back when ever he needs him, he cares about his friends and gang hoping he won't lose them like he lost his parents when he was a little wolf pup.  
Age: 17  
Species: Wolf  
Digivice (D-3): Red  
Crest: Reliability  
Partner: Guilmon

Mikey O'Donnell: The Second human on the team and Mindy's Twin Brother. When it comes to brains and brawns, Mikey has them both. He also overprotive of his twin sister but they share a strong bound and is always helping his sister with technology and inventing new stuff to help his gang.  
Age: 16  
Species: Human  
Digivice (D-3): Orange  
Crest: Loyalty  
Partner: Coronamon

Bobby Silver: Blake's little brother and Crystal's boyfriend, Bobby is a very calm guy and is very hard to anger on when he sees his friends in danger. Bobby is always ready to help his gang bring justice on the forces of evil. He is a bodybuilder like Blake only he started working out at age 8.  
Age: 15  
Species: Polar Bear  
Digivice (D-3): Green  
Crest: Justice  
Partner: Blackgabumon

Kandora the Neon Witch: A evil Witch from the future who is a master of both science, technology and magic spells, and Fred's arch enemy who comes to fred's time and home to take control of the past in order for her to take over the future.  
Age: unknown  
Species: Spelltech Witch

Lucemon: A mysterious Digimon who seeks aid from Kandora who break free of his Crystal Prison by collecting his data to be released.  
Species: Digimon  
Level: Rookie  
Type: Angel


	2. Cast

In Digimon Gang, Fred's evil arch-nemesis Kandora The Neon Witch escaped for the future's Prison, and she has joined forces with a mysterious foe named Lucemon, Fred and his gang of heroes obtain Digivices (from Season 2) and join forces with a group of creatures from another world Called Digimon who become their partners. Now Fred, his gang and their Digimon must defend Olimar Land from the Neon Witch and Lucemon as they try to collect the Data Cards need to free Lucemon.

Fred Jasper: The leader of the Jasper Gang, and hated arch-nemesis to the Neon Witch of Nectora. Fred is a kind and caring learder who is ready to defeat the forces of evil and bring piece to the whole world.  
Age:17  
Species: Fox  
Digivice (D-3): Purple  
Crest: Courage  
Partner: Gaomon

Crystal Jasper: Fred's teenage tomboy sister who is two ages younger then him and she is Fred's second in command of the gang, she has a kind to her family, friends, and allies and is never afraid to show off her tomboy side to her enemies.  
Age: 15  
Species: Fox  
Digivice (D-3): Yellow  
Crest: Kindness  
Partner: Agumon

Blake Silver: One of Fred's friends who is from Ice Country Island, and a member of the Jasper Gang who helps defend Olimar Land from Kandora the Neon Witch. Blake is a bodybuilder who also keeps the leftover blubber stored under his big muscles.  
Age: 17  
Species: Polar Bear  
Digivice (D-3): Blue  
Crest: Friendship  
Partner: Monodramon

Mindy O'Donnell : One of the human twins, she the female in the gang, who not only has good beautiful looks, but is the genesis of the gang who uses her smarts and knowledge of science and technology to help out. She has a crush on Fred but has a hard time telling Fred the truth about her feelings fearing he will reject her.  
Age: 16  
Species: Human  
Digivice (D-3): Sky Blue  
Crest: Knowledge  
Partner: Lunamon

Ralph Johnson: Fred's Childhood friend who always has fred's back when ever he needs him, he cares about his friends and gang hoping he won't lose them like he lost his parents when he was a little wolf pup.  
Age: 17  
Species: Wolf  
Digivice (D-3): Red  
Crest: Reliability  
Partner: Guilmon

Mikey O'Donnell: The Second human on the team and Mindy's Twin Brother. When it comes to brains and brawns, Mikey has them both. He also overprotive of his twin sister but they share a strong bound and is always helping his sister with technology and inventing new stuff to help his gang.  
Age: 16  
Species: Human  
Digivice (D-3): Orange  
Crest: Loyalty  
Partner: Coronamon

Bobby Silver: Blake's little brother and Crystal's boyfriend, Bobby is a very calm guy and is very hard to anger on when he sees his friends in danger. Bobby is always ready to help his gang bring justice on the forces of evil. He is a bodybuilder like Blake only he started working out at age 8.  
Age: 15  
Species: Polar Bear  
Digivice (D-3): Green  
Crest: Justice  
Partner: Blackgabumon

Kandora the Neon Witch: A evil Witch from the future who is a master of both science, technology and magic spells, and Fred's arch enemy who comes to fred's time and home to take control of the past in order for her to take over the future.  
Age: unknown  
Species: Spelltech Witch

Lucemon: A mysterious Digimon who seeks aid from Kandora who break free of his Crystal Prison by collecting his data to be released.  
Species: Digimon  
Level: Rookie  
Type: Angel


End file.
